The present invention relates to personal communication devices, and more particularly, to a vibrational and acoustic piezoelectric transducer for use with personal communication devices.
Vibrating alarms for use with personal communication devices are well known in the art. Many of these alarms comprise conventional motors having an eccentric weight attached to the rotor shaft. Accordingly, when the motor is activated, the rotation of the rotor shaft and corresponding rotation of the eccentric weight causes vibration within the personal communication device that is detected by the holder of the device. Typically, such vibrating alarms are not capable of also producing an acoustic signal; or if the vibrating alarm is capable of producing an acoustic signal, the design does not reproduce audible sound over the full audible frequency range.
Accordingly, a need exists for a combination vibrating alarm and acoustical sound device that has a relatively uncomplicated design, is relatively inexpensive to produce, that is substantially durable and is suited (relatively lightweight and small) to be incorporated into a hand-held, personal communication device.